1. Field
The invention disclosed and claimed herein generally pertains to a smart copy clipboard. More particularly, the invention pertains to a computer clipboard provided with intelligent capabilities, for selecting portions of specified data content, including data content portions which are non-contiguous or disjointed portions in relation to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known by those of skill in the art, a computing clipboard is a software facility that can be used for short term data storage and/or data transfer between documents or applications, via copy and paste operations. It is usually implemented as an anonymous, temporary data buffer that can be accessed from most or all programs within an environment, via defined programming interfaces. Frequently, it would be desirable to use a clipboard function for a purpose such as summarizing a conversation that the user was having with another user, by means of a messenger such as a Sametime platform or the like. It might also be desirable to extract out certain portions of such a conversation, and paste them to someone else. However, currently used clipboard techniques are generally not adaptable for these purposes.
Moreover, current clipboard techniques generally do not allow two data portions which are disjointed, or are separated or not located contiguous to each other in a body of data content, to be copied in a single operation. Rather, only a portion of text that can be shadowed in “one pass” is able to be copied and pasted.
In addition, users may want to chat or communicate through different messenger services during a conversation between them. This could happen if users start from a messenger platform such as Sametime, then move to another messenger such as gtalk to discuss some private matters, and then move to Skype to see each other via a webcam. It would be desirable to provide a single intelligent capability that could acquire, filter and process data pertaining to these interactions across different messengers. Yet another need is to provide an intelligent copy and paste operation to acquire and process data across different media, such as audio, text and video.